Little Red, The Balancer
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: Kyouko Sakura remembers growing up with the future members of the Noah's Ark Circus, being abandoned by them after Baron Kelvin came along. But, when she gets into the circus and is recognized and joins the family, she learns of it's dark secrets, along with trying to figure out if she's in love with a cute detective.


**Hi.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the series they come from! They go to their respectful owners!**

* * *

She felt a tear go down her cheek as she watched the church go up in flames. She only tried to help her family, she got a crowd to listen to her father's preach and cheer for him, since he deserved it. She always loved her father, and would do anything to make him happy.

But, he didn't like her act of kindness. He went into a rage, killing her younger sister and her mother, then burning the church down with himself in it. The little girl didn't understand why. She got him what he wanted, a group of people to listen to his preachings and agree with him.

Why did he turn mad?

Why did he kill the rest of her family?

She continued to stare at the flames, which were getting larger and larger.

"H-hey!" She turned to see a police officer running towards her, looking worried.

"You shouldn't be that close!" He scolded her. "It's very dangerous!"

"But... My dad's in there..." She whispered. "So, is my mom and sister's bodies..."

The police officer's eyes widened, as he asked her another question. "Do you have any relatives that you can live with?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No."

She then simply walked away.

"H-hey wait!" The officer yelled, jogging to catch up with her.

She began to run.

* * *

She found herself in an alley way. She stared at her dirty clothing, covered with dirt and dust.

She managed to take about 12 apples from the stand, listening to the stand owner and a few policemen running past the alleyway, trying to search for her.

She began to walk down the alley way, biting into one apple, as her waist length red hair swayed. It was quite a windy day, she noticed some parasols flying away earlier.

She felt herself being pushed by the wind, as she nearly fell over, but, someone caught her.

"'ee be okay?" A voice asked, the girl looked up to see a boy with blonde hair, with brown bangs, giving her a small smile.

"Uh... yes?" The girl asked. But the two nearly fell over, if it wasn't for the girl regaining her balance and stood again.

"You idiot! You don't have a leg! You could've hurt yourself!" The girl scolded him.

"Sorry! But, I saw ye about to fall, I didn't want to see ye' have a bad bruise on ye's face." The boy smiled.

The girl felt a faint blush come onto her face, but, noticed a girl with brown hair running towards the boy.

"There you are!" She huffed. "What did you do?"

"Sorry." The boy rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "I was helping this fair maiden."

The girl glanced at the red haired female, holding the apples. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The red haired girl reassured the other girl.

"What's your name?" The strangers asked the red haired girl.

"Kyouko... Kyouko Sakura."

* * *

She ended up following the boy and girl to their family, which consisted of others who lost some limbs, or stayed in chlidren's bodies, or were abused horribly by their parents.

She managed to share her apples with them, even if she never knew what sharing was.

Kyouko thought of them as her new family, she loved them dearly, and they would always get along but, they were usually monotonic.

She remembered the man by the name of Baron Kelvin coming, and taking them all away.

Leaving her behind.

When she asked him why, he gave her an answer.

"Your father was that crazy priest. Sure, you may have had a rough life, but, you still did have a family, they cared for you and loved you. You never suffered from anything, you never even lost a limb. I want them to have a perfect life. You already had it and you ran away from it. Ungrateful." He told her, his words laced with venom as he walked away with her new family, never seeing them again.

* * *

**Short prologues are short. The chapters will get longer, I promise!**


End file.
